


Steve's Speech

by maastrictian



Category: Captain America (Movies), United States Congress
Genre: American Politics, Drabble, Gen, Politics, government shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maastrictian/pseuds/maastrictian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the US government shuts down, Steve Rogers does his duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Speech

Steve walks onto the floor of the House on October 1st. The guards don't stop him. How can they, it's Captain America in the red white and blue. Security rules weren't written for him.

He's apologetic as he interrupts the Texan speaking, a thirteen term congressman who is addressing the perils of Obamacare and the desperate need to shutdown the government to stop it. He is apologetic, but firm. Captain Rogers is only going to need a few minutes of the House's time, but he will have them. The lone cameraman from CSPAN sits up straight. Steve steps up to the microphone and clears his throat.

When he's done he walks out, looking neither left nor right. The four hundred and thirty five men and women of the 113th United States Congress are silent. None of them can meet his gaze. The chair recognizes a motion to vote on the Senate's continuing resolution.


End file.
